This is a prospective, longitudinal investigation of social and intellectual behavior of children with schizophrenic parents. As groups, these children are known to be at high risk for the eventual manifestation of schizophrenia. The primary purpose is to procure teacher ratings of classroom behavior and objective archival data on scholastic performance, attendance, and conduct at school for children of schizophrenic parents and matched controls. Approximately 20% of the sample will be selected as behaviorally maladjusted and consequently most vulnerable to subsequent emotional disorder. Initial school assessments are made at 13-15 years of age, if possible, so that follow-up assessments can be made at 16-18. Long-term goals are to understand the behavioral precursors of adult schizophrenia, to develop longitudinal theory about the causes of the disorder and to devise procedures for early identification and preventive intervention. In the fourth year of the project we expect to complete the initial school assessments for Sample A subjects and most of them for Sample B subjects in our target age range (12-18). We expect to complete also the follow-up school assessments for subjects in both samples who are graduating high school seniors. Classification of "behavioral risk" or "emotional vulnerability" for all subjects is beginning currently and will continue through the remaining years of the project. Two research reports of project findings to the present have been submitted and are pending publication.